


Werepanther's Hunt

by NihilismPastry



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Wall Sex, Werepanther AU, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You find out something interesting on the night of the full moon...





	Werepanther's Hunt

Your lover left every so often. 

He’d leave your bed before you would wake, and wouldn’t return until the early hours of the morning. His appetite would be voracious, and his skin clammy as he devoured the hotel food of whatever city you happened to be at. You were worried at first, and had wondered if it was the suit or even his own stress becoming too much for him. 

However, as you stared into the amber eyes of the massive creature in front of you now, you wished that anything else could be true. You took a step back, and your leg bumped against a chair, toppling it over with a clatter. The creature’s long fangs glinted in the light as it growled and took a step closer to you. 

Over eight feet tall, dark skin now covered in fur, and fingernails that had warped into claws that could rip out your jugular with a flick of a wrist. Not once had you ever feared this man, and yet now you couldn’t help the frantic beating of your heart or the shaking of your hands as you reached out for your phone. 

Before your fingers could curl around the warm plastic a massive hand grabbed your wrist, and dragged you forward, pushing you into the furry body. You could smell something horrendously sweet, but under that was a musk that you were familiar with. You peered into the feline face, and the hand that was bound by this creature’s reached up to cradle his cheek. 

A deep purr rumbled in his chest and had you staring in awe. “It IS you…”

His amber eyes stared once more, and for a moment you swore his grip on you tightened before he leaned down and licked a path up your neck. Your eyes widened, but you could feel your heart beating faster. As the fear melted away it was replaced by something much hotter and all-consuming. 

Lust, you admitted, was a strange thing. It was what lead your hand to travel down his chest, to press against the throbbing dick prodding at your stomach, to allow yourself to be pinned against the wall and your dress ripped off. Your arms curled around his shoulders as gentle fingers slipped into your cunt, and another low growl rumbled through him when he felt just how wet you were. 

Without much delay, you felt the tip of his cock slip into you, and the stinging pain of your walls spreading apart for him. You dug your heels into his hips as he started a brutal pace. His claws dug into your thighs, his teeth grazed your shoulder, and you could smell blood in the air. All of the pain only enhanced the pleasure, and your spine arched as you did your best to keep up with the pace he set. 

It wasn’t until you felt his teeth pierce your skin, and warm blood drip down your chest that you let out a shuddering shriek, and your thighs trembled around the creature. You could hear a low purr from him, and a spurt of warm cum ooze into your cunt. 

Gently you were slipped off his dick, and just as gently you were set down on the floor. He curled around you, and you could feel his tail brushing against your stomach. His head nuzzled against your chest, and you stared at those amber eyes that practically shined like stars.

Silence once again reigned under the light of the full moon as sleep finally caught you...

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are. I thought of this idea while watching the movie, and I really hope to explore it more in the future. T'Challa takes the herb and becomes a werepanther instead of just the instincts and fighting power. I think that'd been pretty cool! 
> 
> Know what isn't cool? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
